fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Krętacz/All-New Hejtuj z Muge odc. 1 - Stare FB
Kuurła, panie! Kiedyś to było lepiej! Aktywni użytkownicy, edycje co kilka godzin, nie to co teraz! Ale... czy faktycznie kiedyś było lepiej? Masowe kasowanie redlinków przez Tene i moje klikanie w losową stronę o 2 w nocy sprawiły, że poznałem prawdziwe perełki, jakie skrywa w sobie nasza wspaniała wikia. Jako, że mam za dużo czasu postanowiłem napisać co nieco o starym FB, które je stworzyło. Userzy Fanclub Bionicle to nie strona w internecie, to nie jakiś serwer. To ludzie, którzy tworzą społeczność. A któż to wchodził w jej skład? Oczywiście, nie wymienię wszystkich nie chce mi się, lul , podam jeno kilku "wartych" wspomnienia te ciotki będzie mi najłatwiej pojechać . - Vezok999 - No, na pierwszym miejscu Veziu. Tak, tak, ta erekcja, którą teraz dostałeś to nie jakieś niewytłumaczalne zjawisko, to twój e-penis, który z tego powodu poszybował w górę. Bezok to był... well, co tu dużo mówić? Zadufanym w sobie, egocentryczny dzban z kompleksem wyższości. W ogóle Kopernik to słaby był, teoria Heliocentryczna? Dziwko, teoria Bezokocentryczna, wszystko obraca się wokół tego złamasa. Tylko on się wtedy jeszcze nie urodził, to skąd to mogłeś wiedzieć? Ludzie przez Bezia dzielą się na dwie grupy. Pierwsza to żałosne lamusy, którą wchodzą mu w odbyt aż po same gardło, starając się przypodobać "wielkiemu adminowi". Druga, to ci którzy mają własne zdanie, odmienne od jego praw objawionych i toczą z niego bekę. Oczywiście Bezok powie, że ci to są na niższym poziomie. Przytakną mu jego małe dziwki, Malun i Panrahk (te radondomki to nawet nie są warte osobnej sekcji w hejcie), którzy są z nim jakoś spokrewnieni, idc jak. Ale to co aj ker, to to, że w takim przypadku serio muszą być jego przydupasami in real life. Jego tanimi dziwkami. Well, a jak kończyło się włażenie w dupę Bezoka, zapytacie? Sprawdźmy! http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Bartii OK, artykół skończony - teraz ludzie(Vezok) pomóżcie zrobić te szablony normalnie, ok? - Bartii 13:49, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Sory, ale szablon zrobiony inaczej, niż ja to robię, więc nie umiem pomóc. Za to go ocenię :) Broń fajnie pasuje, za nią plus. Ciało proste, takie Lewa Miastikowe :P ale ładne, pasuje do maski. Kolory nawet nawet. Prosty, fajny, podręcznikowy Inikowiec, ale to nie szkodzi. Zdjęcie bardzo fajne :) 8++/10 Vezok999 09:58, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) '' No sorry kolego, ja nie wiem. Nie robisz tego po mojemu, cierp. Ale odwrócę twoją uwagę od mojej nieumiejętności rozwiązania problemu komplementując twojego MOCa ;) Znaczy, to wcale nie tak, że stan umiejętności i wartości Bezoka jest odwrotnie proporcjonalny do tego, co on o sobie myśli. Wcale. - '''Kopaka Nuva' - Szkaluje Kopakę! Reee! Najebać mu! Wait, stop! Oczywiście, Kopaka jest wspaniały i spuszczał bym się nad nim tak, jak on na drzewa ;]. ALE! Czy tylko mnie wkurwia, że on pojawia się od czasu do czasu, pisze coś pod jakimś postem na forum, gdzie odbywa się jakaś drama z obalaniem admina, innym KONFLIKTEM WEWNĘTRZNYM lub galą i rzuca z dupy tekst typu "No, od czasu do czasu tu wpadam, dobrze wiedzieć, że społeczność jeszcze tętni życiem, będę przyglądał się twojej karierze dalszemu obrotowi spraw z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Just... Kopaka, co ty czynisz? Ofc jego wypowiedzi musiały być zwieńczone tą creepy emotką ;] ;] ;]. - Kani-Nui - Oh hi Kani. Anyway, how is your FF about Navu? Srak, bo marwel-man jest zajęty graniem w SKRAJRIMA w 2k18 po raz n-ty i nabijaniem tam miliona godzin, przez co przejdzie do niechlubnego grona osób, które zostawi swoje story niedokończone lub prawie nienarodzone. Chociaż nie wiem, może załam się chłopak, bo w 99,99% przypadków umiał robić tylko Inikowce, a już bio w Reboocie dało Toa własne Customy. Jak był w NAJLEPSZYM GIMNAZJUM W ŁODZI to miał lekcje, więc nie mógł nic robić. Potem liceum i nie mógł nic robić z braku czasu. A teraz ma już tylko wyjebane. A jak mowa o kimś, kto nie pisze FFów... - Toa Mugetsu225 aka Krętacz - Kurwa, Krętacz xD. Chujowszego nicku nie było? Chyba tylko Karus Nerdus jest gorszy. No, jak to jest przez 6 lat nie napisać żadnego FFa? Robić chujową serię hejtów z gimnazjalnym humorem, wychodzić na nierozgarniętego, neurotycznego zjeba? Well, mój człowiek próbował cofnąć się w czasie i skontaktować się z owym Toa Mugetsu225, ale jedyna korespondencja jaka dotarła do niego ze strony tego jegomościa to "NOSZ RUA, SLOW CON". Specjaliści nadal próbują dowiedzieć się co to znaczy. Delikwent kasuje FFa 114242359128129 razy nie wiedząc z czego ściągać, użala się nad sobą, że nie umie pisać jak jakiś atencyjny emo-kid i wszystko, dosłownie wszystko odkłada na "jutro" co jak w przypadku Kaniego oznacza nigdy. - Guurahk - Hehehe, różowy delfin xD. Nie, tutaj nie mam zamiar nic jechać po Guurahku. Mam zamiar jechać po was. Po nas. Pewnie każdy pamięta niechlubną "delfiniadę". Well, nie byliśmy za ostrzy? Serio, traktowaliśmy go po chamsku, może sam reagował na nasze żarty przesadnie, ale z czasem one zrobiły się niesmaczne, a "my" nie próbowaliśmy nawet załagodzić tej sprawy. I tutaj pojawia się problem. Nie tylko dla Guura tacy byliśmy. Byliśmy tacy dla każdego, kreowaliśmy się na "HEHEHE, ALE Z NAS KREJZI ZJEBY" przez co każdy nowy albo się do nas zrażał (a to pewnie kilka potencjalnie legitnych osób odstraszyło) albo traktowaliśmy nowych noobków jak gówno, nie dając im szansy się w przyszłości rozwinąć. Koniec końców nie byliśmy tacy "hehe, ciemna strona internetu" tylko żałośnie pseudo edgy. A jak o Edgy mowa... - Zivo222 - EDGE LORD OVER 9000. Przewrażliwiony na swoim punkcie, każdy przejaw kryty wobec siebie odbierał jako poważny atak i obrazę majestatu. Aż w końcu spierdolił i podnieca się, że jego rysunek na dA jakiejś postaci z książki zalajkował autor, który robi tak w przypadku każdej pracy odnoszącej się do czegoś z jego dorobku ;). Twórczość Dobra, a teraz przyjrzyjmy się kunsztowi literackiemu starego FB. Oto najlepszy FF wszechświata. Kubix: Apokalipsa. Zapraszam Well, to chyba któryś FF z kolei. Nie czytałem poprzednich, ale mam nadzieję, że nie tworzą razem jakiegoś dojebanego uniwersum jak MCU i się połapię. Kubix stał na środku jakiejś polany. Z początku było to Karda Nui. Wokół niego byli Matoranie z pochodniami zbliżającymi się do Toa. Nie chcę się czepiać, ale czy Karda Nui nie było wielką jałową skałą, pełną jaskiń, stalagmitów, stalaktytów i tych edgy bagien? Gdzie tam niby polana? I... to te pochodnie się do niego zbliżały, a nie matoranie? W sensie oni je trzymali, a one ich do Kubixa ciągnęły? Kubix machnął ręką i pochodnie zgasły a Matoranie utworzyli Mata-Nuiego. Wielki Duch powiedział: - Świat stanął na środku pustki. Mrok ogarnie wszystko gdy tylko Maska Życia stanie w rękach niepowołanego. Chroń się, Toa Kubixie! '' On machną tą ręką z intencją zgaszenia pochodni? Czy z intencją przemienia Matoran w Wielkiego Ducha? I nie powinno być "strzeż się, Toa Kubixie? Nagle cała wieś zaczeła palić się Światłem, ogniste kule zaczeły palić domy a Koloseum na Mertu-Nui staneło w płomieniach Cienia. Turaga Dume wyskoczył z okna by umrzeć w potopie płynącym z Ognia. Okej, ustalmy kilka kwestii? Jest mowa, że zaczęła palić się WIEŚ. Jaka wieś? Na Karda Nui? Autorze, nie ma to jak zerowe opisy otoczenia. Potem Koloseum na Metru Nui stanęło w ogniu. W sensie ta wieś to Metru Nui? Metropolia z zaawansowaną technologią to raczej nie wieś. Chyba, że Metru Nui jest widoczne z tej wsi, no ale... ej, Kubix ma Akaku! Z teleskopem, więc to w sumie ma sens. Chyba złamałem jakiś jego kod czy coś, bo znalazłem sens w tym FFie :O Also - Dume rzuca się w potop z płomieni. Nie żeby coś, ale wydaje mi się, że najpierw zabije go upadek. I pewnie gdyby nie skakał to nic by mu się nie stało. I... całe to zdanie xD. Kubix stał i stał i stado Kikanalo skierowało się na niego. Kubix używając Grawitacji chciał zanurzyć się pod ziemię lecz tutaj moc nie działała. Z przerażeniem patrzał jak słońce spadało by uderzyć w jego bazę - Baku-Nui. - Och! - Toa obudził się. Odetchnął. To tylko zły sen. '' Co robisz gdy pędzi na ciebie stado Kikanalo mając jedną z najbardziej dojebanych mocy we wszechświecie? Posyłasz je na orbitę? Wciskasz w glebę? Odrzucasz na ściany okolicznych budynków? Nie, lepiej spróbować zapaść się pod ziemię (czy tam jak twierdzi autor ZANURZYĆ). Ale to nie zadziałało. I bardzo dobrze, jakby zadziałało to w najlepszym przypadku połamałoby mu tylko nogi lub nawet zmiażdżyło. A nie wiecie co może się stać z Toa bez nóg. Nie wiecie, ale do tego zaraz dojdziemy. A cała ta farsa okazała się tylko snem Kubixa btw. ''Śniadanie. Same smakołyki były serwowane członkom Toa Unitas. To... miło. :) Jednak Toa i Matoranie nie czują smaku. Wysysają oni energię śniadania. Dobrze wiedzieć. To po co użyłeś terminu smako- Oj, jednak nie było tak z Toa Unitas. W ich energii były smaki. Gdy wybierali sobie jedzenie Kubix potrzedł do Ivesta i powiedział: '' \(._. )/ Ja pierdolę, te 3 zdania, które wstawiłem następują jedno po drugim. Nic między nimi nie wycinałem. Autorze, jaki to kurwa ma sens, to wszystko jest zbędne. Są smakołyki. No ale jednak nie, bo Toa nie czują smaku. No ale jednak to smakołyki, bo ci tutaj czują. ''- Ivest, chyba...chyba...miałem proroczy sen. - Jaki? - Spherus Magna...ono...paliło się...zniszczyło się. Apokalipsa, Armagedon, koniec wszystkiego. Jednak wszystko wyglądało jak wczesne Metru Nui. Podejrzewam że ktoś z alternatywego świata nas woła. - Przeczucie. Wierzę ci bo jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu miałeś sen o Władcy Cieni. - Tak. Może to jednak...nasz świat...Może Spherus Magna zginie...I to już wkrótce! '' Okej, miałeś koszmar. I uznajesz to za proroczy sen, bo...? Ja serio chciałbym zajrzeć do głów tych postaci i poznać ich tok myślenia oraz wyciągania wniosków. No bo okej, jeśli sen to wizja przyszłości... to jeszcze mogę zrozumieć. Ale na jakiej podstawie ma to być ktoś z alt wymiaru wołający o pomoc? W sumie, walić to. Przejdźmy to prawdziwego zagadnienia na over 200IQ. ''Wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk Kubixa. On i Ivest poszli do pokoju Kubixa. Ivest wpadł na pomysł: '' Ale jacy wszyscy? Ktoś tam jeszcze był? (pytanie: gdzie? bo autor tego nie wspomniał). Domownicy, to znaczy, że żyją w wielki domu z innymi ''ludźmi? Akademiku? Poszli do pokoju Kubixa, bo? Rozumiem, jakby poszli tam ci "wszyscy", co usłyszeli jego krzyk, ale to właśnie on tam poszedł. Chciał być dyskretny? Po tym jak wszyscy usłyszeli jego darcie ryja? W każdym razie nasze dwa Asy wpadają na pomysł, by wykraść Kanohi Olmak z Metru Nui, bo... tak. Alt wymiar, pamiętacie? To potrzeba nam Olmak. Nie wiemy jaki wymiar, ale Olmak sobie weźmiemy. Pewnie pierwszy lepszy będzie tym wygodnym dla fabuły. Kubix i Ivest zakradli się do hangaru i wsiadli na pojazd Kubixa(patrz: Narodziny Kubixa) '' Kuuurwa, nieee! Wiedziałem, że to jakieś wielkie łączone uniwersum, teraz się nie połapię o co chodzi ;_; '' Polecieli do miasta centralnego: Metru Magna. Wylądowali przed muzeum. Byli zakapturzeni. Chcieli wejść do muzeum i wciąść Olimak lecz dwaj strażnicy wejścia nie wpuścili ich. Gdy wszyscy odszedli, Kubix wyjał z pochwy Szczerą Prawdę. Zadał on cios jednemu strażnikowi w twarz. No cóż... prawda boli. Drugiego przebił na wylot. Pierwszy strażnik tylko splunął krwią i rzucił się na Toa. Ivest jednak obezwładnił go i zamroził. On i Kubix weszli do muzeum. Doszli do działu masek. Ivest zamroził wszystkich a Kubix wziął Olimak. Powiedział: - Zaczynają się z nas robić niegrzeczni chłopcy. - po tych słowach Kubix zaśmiał się Patrzcie i podziwiajcie! Oto i oni, bohaterscy Toa, którzy MORDUJĄ bez żadnych wyrzutów funkcjonariuszy publicznych, strażników muzeum. No bo jak oni śmieją nie oddać jednego z najpotężniejszych artefaktów w ręce jakiegoś randomka? No za to należy im się śmierć, a Kubix jest taki fajny, że zabija na prawo i lewo. Kubix i Ivest postanawiają pójść lulu, połączyć się kablem i wziąć jakieś środki od Xquanty. Kimkolwiek ona jest. On. Ono. Ech, przeklinam cię, łączone, rozbudowane uniwersum! Nasze asy stwierdzają, że jak Kubixowi znowu przyśni się koszmar, to wtedy przez poprzednio wspomniane metody będą mogli się tam przenieść z Olmak. Jednak chwilę potem... ''- Może zrobimy tak: połączymy się kablem, ty założysz Olimak, ja te środki od Xquanty i jak ci się to znowu przyśni, to nas przeniesie w źródło. - A jeśli źródła nie ma? Jeśli to po prostu głupi sen? '' Fajnie, że zastanawiasz się nad tym dopiero teraz, gdy z powodu "głupiego snu" dokonałeś już masowego morderstwa ;) '' - Hmm…racja. – mruknął Kubix. W nocy Kubix miał znowu diabelny sen: Taki sam jak wcześniej tylko że na dodatek Toa Powietrza chciał go zabić. Rano Kubix i Ivest obudzili się. Byli na ulicy Po-Metru. Takiej jak na Spherus Magna. Lecz coś się nie zgadzało. Po pierwsze: wielki pałac. Po drugie: przedziwny billboard z napisem „Pracujmy ciężko! Ku chwale Wielkiego Ducha!” Z początku nie zdziwiło ich to, gdy powiązali jedno z drugim. Naprzeciwko była biblioteka. Poszli do niej i przeczytali całą historię w książce „Wielka Kronika”. Wszystko się zgadzało aż na końcu: „Gdy Mata Nui wyzwolił nas, zawładnął nami. Przejął władzę, kazał zbudować pałac, i tam zamieszkał. Teraz my, pracujmy ciężko, by odwdzięczyć się naszemu Duchowi….” Tu z Kroniki ktoś wyrwał kartkę. Kubix i Ivest zamknęli książkę i wyszli. Nie mogli uwierzyć.'' Eeee... plan chyba zadziałał I guess. Nagle nad głową Kubixa przeleciała lodowa strzała. Ivesta trafiła. W drugie oko. Przebita głowa Ivesta stała się czerwona z bólu. Toa lodu wpadł na ziemię a Kubix zaniósł go do medyka. '' Tak, nasz Nick Fury jest czerwony z bólu. Nie wiem, a może dlatego, że właśnie wykrwawił się na śmierć? ''Dziwny Ko-Matoranin badał Ivesta. Po chwili powiedział: - Brak dwóch oczu, jednej nogi i trzech palców. No cóż...pozostają mu trzy dni życia. I jego cierpienia skończą się. - Co?!? Trzy dni??? '' Pamiętacie jak mówiłem wam, że utrata nogi to nie przelewki? Teraz już wiecie dlaczego. Pamiętajcie, bez oczu, nogi i pięciu trzech palców umrzecie. W ogóle jak to działa? Czemu te rany mają go zabić? Czemu nie zabiją go na miejscu? Muszą minąć te 3 dni aż informacja dojdzie do jego mózgu "och, nie mam oczu, nogi i trzech palców, chyba powinienem umrzeć". I... poprzednio autor napisał, że Ivest dostał tylko w oko. Jakim cudem nabył pozostałe obrażenia? Ot tak wszystko poodpadało mu po drodze? Well, Kubix nie jest chyba najlepszy w ratowaniu przyjaciół w takim razie. Ewentualnie obwiniajmy za to ŁĄCZONE UNIWERSUM REEE. ''- Jestem medykiem, nie cudotwórcą. Jeśli chcesz go wyleczyć to znajdź trzy niedawno skradzione artefakty Wielkiego Ducha. Uratujesz nas a Wielki Duch na pewno uleczy twego koleszkę. '' | Musimy odnaleźć artefakt! Koleszkę ._. I... serio? To dopiero leniwe pisanie. Twój kolega umiera, ale spokojnie, znajdź wszystko smocze kule i będzie po sprawie. Also Mata Nui to chuj. Potrzebuje przysługi, żeby uratować komuś życie? W sumie wcześniej była mowa, że zawładną "nimi" i kazał wybudować sobie pałac. Więc chyba jest chujem. To dlaczego pewność, że w ogóle im pomoże? ''- Wielki Duch zezłościł się. Powiedział że jeśli w ciągu dwóch tygodni artefakty się nie znajdą, Mata Nui zabije nas WSZYSTKICH. Cały świat pochłonie zniszczenie, ciemność i wszechogarniająca pustka. '' Yep, jest chujem. No i skoro Mata Nui ma moc, by zabić cały wszechświat, to nie może sam znaleźć sobie artefaktu? Złodziei? No i biorąc pod uwagę, że cały wszechświat jest w jego wnętrzu to wybicie go nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla niego samego. Więc chuja wam tam może zrobić. ''- Spróbuj Go podtrzymać przy życiu. Idę do Pałacu. '' Po co? Przecież doktor powiedział, że za 3 dni umrze, chyba jego działania nie będą miały na to żadnego wpływu. ''Kubix wyszedł z budynku i wszedł na złote schody. Poprowadziły go na szczyt. - Co to do Igniki ma znaczyć?!? Zniszczenie świata?!? Wielka Pustka?!? Żądam wyjaśnień! Już! - Taki mały Toa Grawitacji, a prawie cały glob podniósł. - CO TO JEST!!!!!???? Małe trzy artefakty! Wielkie rzeczy! Chyba większe już były. - Te Trzy Artefakty Pokoju to Maska Życia, Włócznia Wielkiej Potęgi i Insygnia Ciemności. - Ups. Nie wiedziałem... - A poza tym to nie zniszczenie świata, tylko wszechogarniająca ciemność. Artefakty były zaklęte i w ciągu trzech dni świat zostanie pochłonięty Cieniem. A w ogóle co jakiś czas atakują nas... '' 1. Na szczyt czego? Mount Blanc? By wygłosić wylew jak Kordian? 2. Z kim on gada? Nie, serio, z kim. Najpierw on się odzywa, a potem ktoś nazywa go małym toa grawitacji, get rekt. Ignika? Duch święty? Kordian? 3. Wspomniałeś, że artefakty są małe, więc nie są to wielkie rzeczy. Większe już były. Jak ego Bezoka i beka z tego FFa. 4. 3 dni? W tyle to Jezus Zmartwychwstał lub Ivest umrze, czy wcześniej nie była mowa o 12 dniach? I co to ma znaczyć "ups, nie wiedziałem". Koleś rzucił jakieś losowe nazwy (oprócz Maski Życia), to nagle tak zatyka Ivesta? Przecież bez mrugnięcia okiem zajebał strażników Olmak, z tym też sobie poradzi. No dobra, ale kto ich atakuje? ''- Umbra Enita! - Kubix wyjrzał przez okno. Zobaczył istoty przypominające zmutowane Muaka. Były ich setki. - Nazywają się Istotami Cienia ale w starożytnym języku znaczy to Umbra Enita. - powiedział Mata Nui a Kubix wybiegł na ulicę Wait, to jednak z MN rozmawiał? Czemu rzuca nam w pysk ekspozycją, która i tak chujowo spełnia swoje zadanie? Nie może pomóc zamiast tego? W końcu groził, że zabije wszechświat. I skoro wie, że taki randomek jak Kubix ma szukać artefaktów, to jakim cudem nie wie, gdzie one są? Tymczasem tajemnicza, lodowa strzała znowu trafiła w Kubixa. Tym razem trafiła. To w końcu... trafiła go czy... trafiła? Może trafiła go bardziej niż tak zwykle się trafia? W nogę. Kubix, tak samo jak Ivest, stracił przytomność. '' Spoko, ma jeszcze palce. '' Spokojnie, Kubixie. Jesteś bezpieczny. - Oj... Kubix obudził się. Ivest miał aparat oczny, specjalną protezę na nogę i sztuczne palce. Jednak to nie wystarcza do prawdziwego człowieczeństwa 1. "Człowieczeństwo" w świecie bez ludzi. 2. Czyli... te kilka uszczerbków na ciele nie czyni już człowiekiem? Rany, ktoś tu musi nienawidzić ślepych i ludzi po amputacjach. 3. I hej, czyli Ivest przeżył? Nie umrze w te 3 dni? Czyli całe wprowadzenie wątku artefaktów było zbędne i niczemu nie służyło? :O '' Kubix miał zabandażowaną nogę. Zapytał się medyka: - O co chodzi z tymi strzałami? - Są zatrute. W ciągu 19 godzin umrzesz. Dlaczego? Bo nie mamy antidotum.'' Nie ma to jak precyzyjna odpowiedź. I... skąd oni wiedzą ile kto ma czasu? Ci lekarze to takie prosy w swoim fachu jak Florex we wszystkim, czy tylko rzucają losowe liczby, bo "hehe, on i tak zdechnie iks de to się nie dowie, czy mam rację'' '' Umbra Enita przejeły całe miasto. Jesteśmy na obrzeżach. Nasza tajna baza Ruchu Oporu. Akurat twój przyjaciel ma 18 godzin'' Mata Nui mówił, że wybije WSZYSTKICH. Nie mógł ich pokonać? Skoro tam był. I well, Ivest zdechnie, idc. O jedną godzinę mniej. - Kubix rzucił się na Ko-Matoranina. Zdarł mu maskę a medyk zmienił się w Mrocznego Toa. Ivesta. Był on alternatywny. Miał kuszę, maskującą zbroję i był...cały zdrowy. Oczywiście w sensie nogi, palców i oka. Kubix wrzasnął: - To ty! TY CHCIAŁEŚ NAS ZABIĆ! '' Eeee Dobra. Wait. To jest to o czym mówiłem wcześniej przy tych snach. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach uznałby to za normalny związek przyczynowo skutkowy, by po informacji o pozostałym czasie życia ktoś rzucił się na lekarza, który cię odratował i zerwał z niego maskę w gniewie. A ten PRZYPADKOWO okazał się złym gościem. I skoro chciał ich zabić... czemu zamiast tego ich uratował? '' Taka praca, taka płaca. - Kubix nie wytrzymał. Wział najbliżej leżący miecz i ściął głowęAlt Ivesta. Popatrzał na ścietą głowę Alta i na miecz. That escalated quickly. Powiedział: - Hmm. Skoro zabiłem go w gniewie, nazwę ten miecz Gniewem. '' A wcześniej walczył "Szczerą Prawdą". Czyli co, zabijał wrogów w szczerej prawdzie? Nigdy wcześniej w gniewie? I znowu: to tylko domysły xD. Nie wiedzieli, czy ten alt Ivest był zły, stwierdzili, że chciał ich zabić bo tak, znowu mogli zabić kogoś niewinnego! A przecież ich odratował, więc wszystko wskazuje na to, że... był dobry. '' Kubix schowałGniew. Nagle do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Kubix otworzył i zobaczył skrzynkę. Otworzył '''ją' i zobaczył że na jego zawartość składa się Maska i list. Ivest wziął i odczytał go: '' Ta skrzynia to trans. Drogi Kubixie Jeśli czytasz ten list, to znaczy że już nieżyję. Wiem że jesteś z innego świata. Wiem że chcesz nas uratować. Mroczna wersja Ciebie przejeła miasto. Trzyma on 3 Toa jako niewolników. Pracuje nad hybrydą Toa i Makuta. Ukradł Artefakty Pokoju i zamierza zawładnąć światem. Potem następnym. I następnym, następnym. I dojdzie to Twojego. W paczce znajdziesz moją maskę. Użyj jej rozsądnie, bowiem ważą się teraz losy Wszechświata. Pozdrawiam Cię, o Poteżny. Xquanta Ni chuja nie wiem kto to. PRZEKLINAM CIĘ ŁĄCZONE UNIWERSUM STAREGO FB. A teraz w skrócie: Następnie Kubix pognał po jakiegoś swojego ziomka z alt wymiaru, który i tam był jego ziomkiem, mimo tego, że alt kubix był skurwysynem. Zebrał armię toa, by dojebac armię alt kubixa w jakimśtam mieście. Po wymordowaniu większości Toa przez Umbry, Kubix wezwał 3 myśliwce, które zbombardowały wrogów na śmierć. I... nie mógł zrobić tego wcześniej? Musiał czekać, aż zdechnął, by zebrać laury i mieć (w oczach autora) bad-ass moment? I gdzie do kurwy jest Mata Nui, który groził... a jebać. ____﻿ - Został tylko Pałac. Ale Mroczny Kubix zabije wszystkich, kto wejdzie na teren. Tu - wskazując na mapę holograficzną - możesz przestudiować teren Pałacu. Przekierowałem go na holo-zegarek. - Jakor podał Kubixowi holo-zegarek: - Hmm. Poziom 1: Wejście. Poziom 2: Skład broni. Poziom 3: Labolatorium hybryd. Poziom 4: Więzienie. Poziom 5: Sala tronowa. Nie będzie łatwo. A Kubix ma Ignikę. W dodatku ma armię mutantów. - Kubix zastanowił się nad tymi słowami. Nagle na holo-zegarku pojawiła się kula. Nazywała się X3-M.B.H. Jakor powiedział: - To wirus M.B.H. To skrót od Mutacyjna Broń Hybrydalna. - A X3? - To rodzaj zabezpieczenia. Cokolwiek zrobisz, powodzenia. '' A tego nie chciało mi się streszczać. ''- DALEJ BRACIA! ZNISZCZMY DZIEŁO CIENIA! - Jakor i Ivest poprowadzili atak na armię Umbra Enita. Kubix od tyłu zakradł się do wejścia. Dzięki kuli teleportacyjnej z łatwością pozbył się staży. '' Ale? Jednej z tych legendarnych KUL ŻYWIOŁÓW? Teleportacja to nie żywioł, ale znając starego Akuumo i Kubixa... ''Poziom 3: Kubix szedł przez opary. Nagle ujrzał przykutych martwych Toa. - Wygląda że Cień nie oszczędza Toa. Nędzy hybrydalne. '' Nędzy jakie? Co? To obelga? Skierowana w kogo? ''Nagle zobaczył zamrożoną hybrydę Toa i Makuta. Wiedział że to ta. Prawidłowa. Zobaczył drążek i dwa przyciski na których napisano Kubix i Ivest. Toa Grawitacji nacisnął przycisk Ivest. Hybryda ożyła i zaczyła niszczyć wszystko. Kubix był w pułapce. Tymczasem na zewnątrz... Ivest walczył chwalebnie. Z łatwością rozkrajał potwory. Nagle jeden z nich wytrącił mu miecz. Drugi przebił go na wylot. Ivest wyzionął ducha, a teraz ma się stać karmą dla Cienia... '' O nie, Ivest! Przecież miałeś zginąc dopiero w 18 godzin ;_; ''- Juhu! - Kubix ujeżdżał hybrydę. '' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ''- Juhu! - Kubix ujeżdżał hybrydę. Ta przeszła na poziom 4 jak nóż idzie przez masło. Wreszcie był zmuszony zabić hybrydę. Doszedł do komnaty gdzie Cień stał i patrzał przez okno. Alt poczuł zapach Światła i Grawitacji. Patrząc na pole bitwy, powiedział: '' Oho, hybryda? Kolejny bezsensowny wątek? Why not. I ciekawe jak pachnie cień lub grawitacja. ''- Urocze, nieprawdaż? Aż trudno uwierzyć że tu jestem! - Na serio? Za chwilę nie będzie w co uwierzyć! Rarrrr! '' W sensie... zapanuje ateizm? ''Kubix rzucił się na Alta. Jednak teleportowali się do tajemniczego miejsca pełnego mroku i stopni oraz mrocznego dołu. Zaczeli walczyć. '' Jakich stopni? W sensie, wyrażających miarę kątów? Używanych do odmierzania temperatury? A może chodziło o schody? Kubix pokonał swoją złą wersję gdy zwisał nad przepaścią, a adwersarz wygłaszał swój zły monolog i deptał jego palce. Kubix wykorzystał jego rozkojarzenie i go przebił, po czym teleportową się mocą pokonanego bo tak. ''- Hurra! - Cieszyła się zarówno jak Armia Toa, jak i Matoranie. Jednak Kubix nie był szczęśliwy. Podszedł do ciała Ivesta i zaczął rozpaczać. Po chwili wtłaczał energię Toa do jego zbroi. Ivest jednak nie żył. Był martwy. W końcu Kubix rozpoznał kształt na zbroi Ivesta. Układał się on w kształt Kamienia, którego właścicielem był Vox(patrz: Narodziny Kubixa Ale, że nasz Vox? A to dopiero łączone uniwersum :O '' Wyciągnął go i wsadził w zbroję Ivesta. Wielki promień pochnłonął wszystko Światłem. Po chwili zobaczył Ivesta. Żywego. Miał on oko, nogę i palce. Kubix nie mógł ukryć radości. Mocno przytulił Ivesta. '' HAAA, GAAAAY. Kubix i Ivest byli na Baku-Nui. Obok ich był portal. Wyszedł z niego Florex. -''Kubixie, potrzebuję twojej pomocy, siewcy strychu wrócili i zbieram drużynę.'' Kubix uśmiechnął się -''To dla mnie zaszczyt, cny Florexie'' A tak po prawdzie to nie, nic takiego się nie stało. Kubx tylko wypierdolił swój miecz, bo zdobył go w gniewie. A to złe. Ale zabicie losowych strażników Olmak już nie. Well... czy ten FF ma jakiś pozytyw, oprócz bycia bekowym? Cóż... Kubix dokończył swoje story? Chyba. Nie to co... pewne osoby. Di end. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach